The present invention relates to a bonnet sealing structure of a swiveling work machine, such as backhoe.
In a conventional swiveling work machine, such as backhoe, on a rear portion of a swivel stage is mounted an engine, which is covered with a bonnet. The bonnet is formed of front, left and rear covers for covering front, left and rear sides of the engine, respectively, and the like. The front cover and the left cover are fixed to a support frame or the like straddling the engine. The rear cover is made openable and closable relative to the front cover; the rear cover is supported by the support frame or the like openably and closably about a vertical shaft as a fulcrum shaft on one end in a transversal direction of the rear cover (for example, see Japanese patent application JP2005-280485A).
With respect to this type of conventional bonnet structure for swiveling operation, a sealing structure disclosed in, for example, Japanese patent application JP2004-150029A is applied thereto as-is, and generally, an upper end portion of the rear cover (open-close cover) is brought into contact with an upper end portion of a fixed cover through a sealing member, when the rear cover is closed.
Therefore, in the conventional structure, snow or soil may be accumulated on the sealing member between the upper end portion of the fixed cover and the upper end portion of the open-close cover, and if snow or soil becomes frozen, the sealing member and the portions of the cover in the vicinity thereof may become fixed in an attached state.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a structure in which snow or soil is prevented from being accumulated on a sealing member between the upper end portion of the fixed cover and the upper end portion of the open-close cover.